Immured
by KiraraGlitter
Summary: After a sudden earthquake, Jaden and Alexis are trapped in a bomb shelter, with no contact with the outside world. Jaden and Alexis' secrets will be revealed. JadenXAlexis. The one my readers requested!
1. Chapter 1

Immured

Immured

Authoress' note: Hi people! Some quick announcements!

Aki and I are planning to post Love At Duel Academy's next chapter soon. If we can't get it posted before Aki-chan goes to camp (I refused to go) Then I'll post if we finished. If not, I'll wait until she comes back.

Luna's Creatures chapter four is coming soon! I just need to figure out some things! Well, actually, it's only one thing. I need to figure out what Alexis will learn about next. I have three options: Transformation mechanics, religion, or the social workings of 'the pack'. Oh, I hate calling them 'the pack'. Please give me something to call them by that isn't 'the pack'.

This is the story from my…well; I guess I'll call it a poll in Luna's Creatures chapter two. I posted the results saying that it will be a mixture of options 1 and 2. It is. By the way, I'll do option 3 to, just after this one is off and running. The reason? It's completely hilarious! It's like Freaky Friday, only with 8 people, and they all switch genders. Ha!

Okay, so that's it with the announcements. I've got more story ideas to have you guys vote on. Maybe I'll post them at the end of this chapter (sorry I make you guys vote, I'm way too indecisive). Also, can you figure out the definition of 'immured'? It really fits the plot of the story. This will be written in journal format. Enjoy! I don't own GX or anything else I mention. No flaming or I'll block you, please read and review; constructive criticism is appreciated.

Kirara Glitter-Chan

Day 1

This is Alexis Rhodes, and as of today, I have been trapped in a bomb shelter (at least that's what I think) for who-knows-when. I have one other person with me, a total idiot who eats more than twice his weight each day. His name is Jaden Yuki. Right now, he's sleeping.

How did I get in here? Well, it's a long story. It started off as a peaceful day. Everything had gone so perfectly. For some reason, Jaden asked me to meet him just outside of the main building. He kept mumbling to himself, but never even talked to me. Eventually, I lost control of my temper.

"What did you ask me here for anyway?" I yelled, snapping him out of his trance. He took a step back out of shock, but didn't respond. "You just keep mumbling to yourself. Why do you want me here?"

He finally decided to respond to me after a few seconds. "I have something to tell you," He began. "Actually, I have a lot of things to tell you, and I don't know how to start. Maybe I should start with the fact that I—"

Before he could finish, the ground started to shake. We knew that it would be dangerous to be out in the open, next to a cliff, a tall building, and trees. So we ran, and fast. I don't remember how, but Jaden found a trapdoor, and we went inside.

We ended up clinging to each other until the earthquake stopped. When it did, we finally regained our common sense and pushed ourselves off of each other. Jaden immediately started looking around for any clue about where we were, or a way out. Eventually we discovered that we were trapped in this place, wherever it was. The door we came in through was blocked, and there was no other exit.

"Were trapped?" I said, my voice shaky from my terror. I didn't want to be stuck in some creepy old room for an eternity. Jaden didn't respond.

Instead, he started to look around for things we would need. He finally found a sink, lighting, some old and dusty sleeping bags, and a bunch of other things.

"Where is this place?" I finally asked. Jaden didn't reply. He just kept looking around with a completely out-of-character serious expression. Jaden was never the type to be serious, so I knew that something was up.

After a while we found an old cellar (at least I think that's what it was) filled with dehydrated food and old blankets. That's where we found this old, leather-bound journal. Jaden said that it must have been decades old. That's when he also answered my question from earlier.

"This has to be an old bomb shelter. But why would they make on at Duel Academy?" He said to himself, and continued to examine the room. "They really do prepare for everything here. This place has a years worth of dehydrated food."

"Yeah. Leave it to Duel Academy to prepare for everything, even things that will never happen." I said, but still didn't get his attention. Why was he putting me at a distance? Did he have something to hide? "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He checked his watch. Finally! I got his attention! "It's getting late. We should probably get some rest. I think they have enough sleeping bags." He walked away and dragged to sleeping bags into the main room. "We might as well sleep here."

I nodded, and Jaden walked away, mumbling something about making dinner. He kept distancing himself from me the whole night until he decided to go to sleep. I decided to go into another room and write in the first page of this journal. It couldn't hurt to keep a log of this, if we ever get out.

Yours Truly,

Alexis Rhodes

_Authoress' note: So that's the end of Chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it (after all, you did request it)! I'll post the next chapter soon! I have a few other stories that I'm planning on posting. I found out titles for most of them. I'll give a plot summary now, just because.  
_

_1) --The Chazz fans will not like this one-- Chazz has been acting very strangely, and the symptoms point to meth addiction. _

_2) The mysterious past of the GX fans revealed_

_3) Jaden collapses after kissing Alexis, then comes down with a high fever. A House M.D. and GX crossover._

_4) Alexis has nearly been completely taken over by Sartorious after joining the society of light. She fights with all her might to be free, for only one reason: Jaden._

_5) A mysterious girl by the name of Luciana appears at Duel Academy. She openly claims to be a member of a secret organization of people bound by the moon. She falls for Jaden, but he does not reciprocate. In her quest for vengeance, she attempts to lure Jaden into the darkness, by taking his friends one by one. Can Jaden save his friends, or his secret crush? A JadenXAlexis fic._

_6) Blair likes Chazz, but he doesn't know that she exists. He even calls her "Mindy" on occasion. So she gets a makeover to impress him, but he mistakes her for someone else. She pretends to be her sister, Rei Flannigan. But can she keep up her double life? I know, it's an old idea, and it's been used at least fifty times, but I couldn't help it._

_7) Rich. Poor. Obelisk. Slifer. There are so many reasons why Alexis could never love Jaden, but she does. It seems the world is against their love, and almost everyone tries to stop them, the only exceptions being Hassleberry, Cyrus, Mindy and Jasmine. A love story full of drama!_

_8) Jaden thinks he's losing his mind. He woke up in the abandoned dorm one day, and he keeps doing so, even if he ties himself up at night. Suddenly, he knows an ancient language that no one understands. To top it all off, he starts seeing a girl that no one else can see. Jaden can't decide what he truly is, but will the truth only cause him pain?_

_That's about all of the good stories that I made up. What do you think? I'm not going to ask which you like best (i had a hard time keeping score!) I'll post them eventually, along with the next chapter of Luna's Creatures (and maybe I'll fix the first chapter). Thanks for reading!_

_Kirara Glitter-Chan signing off!_


	2. Day 2

Immured

Immured

**Authoress' note: Oh god… I have no clue what I'm going to write for this chapter… (insert light bulb over my head here) I got an idea! Yes! All right, after this, I update Inner Demons (hooray!) just because I feel like it. I have nothing else to say, so I'll just put in the standard stuff. I don't own GX. No flaming or I'll put you on my block list without hesitation. Please read and review, particularly with constructive criticism. Enjoy! **

**Kirara Glitter-Chan signing off… for now.**

**Day 2**

You may have heard this from Alexis before, but my name is Jaden Yuki. I read the page she wrote yesterday (it's rude, but I couldn't contain my curiosity). Apparently she sees me as everyone else in the academy does: an idiot with a bottomless pit for a stomach. Even Cyrus sees me like that, even though he won't admit it. If only they knew that I wasn't at all as I seemed. I was… different, so to speak. But enough of my rambling.

Today wasn't particularly eventful, but we did learn something about what had happened. We were trying to find a way out when Alexis said, "Why don't we just use our PDA to contact someone?"

It sounded like a good idea to me. "Good idea. You have your PDA?" She said that she didn't, so we used mine instead. I tried to contact someone, but three things happened:

-The first time I tried, the phone lines were so overloaded that my call didn't go through.

-The second time I called Cyrus, but his phone must have been damaged, because my call didn't go through, even though the lines weren't too overcrowded

-The third time I called Bastion, but got his voice mail. His very _panicked_ voicemail. I assumed there had to be some sort of damage back on the surface.

"Jaden, no one is answering. Just give up. We're stuck until someone figures out where we are. Half the people on the island aren't answering, and the other half have probably had their phones destroyed." Alexis had a good point. No one was going to answer. It was every man for himself up on the surface until further notice.

"I guess you're right. We might as well get used to staying here, 'cause I have a feeling we're gonna be here for a long time."

That was how we realized that for now, it was just the two of us. And from what I could tell, Alexis was not happy about it. I had my complaints to, but all that matters now is surviving. We have no clue if the floor is going to cave in on us, or if the ventilation is working. We have no clue if the water is toxic, or if we'll even last more than a week. We had bigger problems. But that didn't stop Alexis from complaining.

"You better not pig out like you did back on the island!" She yelled at one point. This comment really struck a nerve for me, but I kept myself from getting angry. I couldn't get mad at Alexis. If I did, a fight would happen. And it's just against my morals to fight a girl (unless _they _start it, or they want to kill me).

"Don't worry. I'm used to not eating," I replied almost sarcastically. Her ranting stopped in its tracks.

"Why?" She asked. I breathed in deeply and prepared myself to do something I had never done before: tell someone about my life. I usually don't talk about my family, or anything else that involves my past, other than dueling. I had always thought that people wouldn't like me if they knew who I really was, and made up this new identity for myself. I guess we all do that, but I'm still ashamed.

"Well…" I sighed, preparing myself for horrible flashbacks and traumatic memories. "I never really had a home before I came here." I tried to end the conversation there, but it kept going against my will.

"What?"

"I lived on the streets for most of my life." I sighed, feeling one of my unfortunate flashbacks coming on. I hate those things.

Unfortunately, Alexis didn't believe me. "Yeah right, Jaden. You really think you can fool me with that? You have an address, obviously. It's in your file." Why doesn't she ever believe me? UGH!

"That's not mine. Look up the address yourself. It's the address of one of my friends. He let us stay with him, on occasion." I was expecting her to back away and assume I was some sort of freak, but she did something totally unexpected.

She came up to me and hugged me out of nowhere. "Oh my god, Jaden. I'm sorry. I had no idea." She started to cry on my shoulder, which was completely out of character for her.

"It's okay. I didn't WANT anyone to have an idea. I didn't want pity or hatred because of a label. I just wanted to be average, for once." She started to cry again. Didn't she get that I didn't want pity? She finally let go of me.

"How did you end up living on the streets?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"My family wasn't exactly the richest to begin with. But when my parents got sick, we just couldn't keep up with all of the bills. My family got evicted from our house, and my parents couldn't afford medical care. Eventually…" I couldn't contain my misery any longer, and allowed myself to cry. Barely able to speak, I managed to choke out, "They died," I kept crying, even though I was never allowed to before. I was the big brother; I had to be strong for my sister. But around Alexis, it was different. I could allow myself to be weak and helpless. I didn't feel like she would be ashamed of me if I showed weakness.

"Oh, Jaden…." Her voice trailed off.

"My sister Clarissa and I were supposed to go to an orphanage, but Clarissa was terrified. She had heard terrible stories about them, so we ran away. We found a small city where no one knew us, but that didn't last long. We eventually hid in the big city, but it was hard. We barely had any money to spare. But for some reason… I didn't care about myself. I only cared about Clarissa. She's the only family I have left, after all."

I couldn't help but feel pathetic, wallowing in my past. I always knew it was never right to regret, but I still did. Alexis didn't seem to mind seeing me cry. I felt like I was being accepted for once for my weaknesses and my strengths. She held me close to her, muttering things like "It's okay, it's okay," over and over.

Eventually, I let myself act weak. I grabbed onto her and cried on her shoulder, something I thought I'd never do. But she never resisted or called me a wimp. She accepted me. It made me feel… warm. I had never felt so comfortable around one person before, so open. I was always too scared to even try to reveal things to my friends, but she was… different. Just like me.

I fell in love with Alexis Rhodes today.

_Authoress' note: I'm getting better with chapter endings, aren't I? I hope you enjoyed! My eye is finally not infected, so I got to go back to my house. YAY! Um, so I hope you enjoyed. I made an updating schedule (because I have no life and nothing to do this summer) for the order of how I'll update. Inner Demons is next, then Luna's Creatures, then Immured. Hope this helps in some way. _

_Kirara Glitter-Chan signing off… until next time!_


	3. Day 3

Immured

**Authoress' note: So I'm back to updating on a regular schedule. YAY!! Of course, this schedule may be delayed because I'm in school…. Oh, and AxJFan, thanks for the offer, but it would have spoiled the plot if you helped me. It was really kind of you to offer though! I don't own GX. Don't flame, but do read and review. I recommend you get alerts, as my updating is unpredictable. Hope you enjoy!**

**Kirara Glitter-Chan**

Day 3

Today, I feel really guilty. I have always been judging Jaden by a stereotype. I had always assumed he was just a hyperactive kid with a big appetite and some talent; I never even thought about there being anymore to him. I tried to find some way to apologize to him for most of the day, but had no success. I was always too nervous and started rambling or stuttering.

I've never really acted like this before. Usually, I could always find the right words to say to someone, but with Jaden it was different. It always felt so awkward being around him. Wondering what he was thinking… how he thought of me… whether he was angry or not…. Why was I so self-conscious? I know I had never been like this before. Strange… it's probably nothing, though.

I still haven't figured out why I was so scared to apologize. By the end of the day, we hadn't spoken much. It was just so awkward. Finally, by lunchtime, I knew I had to say something. "J-Jaden…" I muttered, barely attracting his attention. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you like that…."

I really didn't think he heard me, but to my surprise, he did. "It's okay," He replied. "Everybody does that sort of thing. It's human nature to make things neater, simpler… and to judge things to do so…." I didn't really think Jaden thought about that sort of thing. I guess human nature is something we all think about?

"That doesn't make it okay for me to jump to a conclusion without even knowing you. I'm going to try my hardest to get to know someone before I judge them!" Jaden just chuckled, which made me want to strangle him. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry," He said, and stopped himself from laughing. "It's just… there's only us around. Maybe you should hold off on that goal until we get out of here." For once in his life (aside from the "human nature" comment he made earlier) Jaden said something intelligent. He really was a lot different than how he acted up on the surface.

Oh, and we tried calling someone up on the surface. This time, all of the phone lines were down. We tried to get news of what was happening above us, but failed miserably. It's official, we've lost contact with the rest of Duel Academy. And the fact that I was stuck with Jaden until someone managed to find us (IF they ever find us) mad me feel… strange.

To be honest, I didn't know what to think. At first, I thought 'this is going to be a living nightmare.' But… something was different now. I wanted to learn about Jaden. His life, his sister, who he really is behind the mask…. Before I didn't even care. Jaden was someone who I like being around. Now… it seemed like he was more than that.

I wonder… is it? Nah, that's stupid. There's no way I could EVER like Jaden. It's more of a Rubik's Complex then a crush. I mean, I just really want to understand him. I'm not in LOVE with him… right?

I guess I'll find out soon enough. If it's love, only time will tell. But if it's the Rubik's Complex, then I'll lose interest when I know more. I guess that's another reason to feel guilty. When you think about it, I'm kind of using Jaden to figure out my own feelings.

Like I needed another reason to feel guilty. It seems like everything is catching up to me today to. I miss all of my friends. I mean, if Syrus' phone is destroyed, he could have suffered the same fate. And by the sound of Bastion's answering machine message, all hell is breaking loose above us. I'm really worried about everyone, even Chazz and Crowler. I asked Jaden about it, but he seemed so…calm.

"We shouldn't worry about them. We can't help them from down here, and worrying just makes you sick in the long run. I mean, look at you!" I was about ready to kill him.

"What the hell do you me--" I said, but he just put his hand up to my forehead.

"You have a fever. Get some rest." He stated and walked off to another room. Honestly, the whole scenario left me speechless. _Is Jaden… worried about me?_ I wondered to myself before going off to bed.

Of course, I didn't fall asleep. I started to write this journal page. I'm still wondering if Jaden is worried about me. I mean, he says worrying is stupid, but…. Whatever, I can think about this tomorrow. It's one in the morning, and I need to sleep….

Yours Truly,

Alexis Rhodes

_Authoress' Note: Well, that's it for chapter two! I really hope you enjoyed! Oh, and I have a sinus infection… great…. Anyway, Luna's Creatures is next! Please be patient, it should be up soon. I will be busy because of marching band though…I don't want to be in marching band… you have to stand too much… then there's the marching…. I love band (sort of. I like playing my flute), but I hate marching band! Well, that's it for this chapter. I sincerely hope you enjoyed, and… see you next time!_

_Kirara Glitter-Chan will be back soon!_

_P.S. The Rubik's Complex is a term from House M.D. It basically means an extreme desire to "solve the puzzle" , usually referring to a human, medical case, or anything else that doesn't seem to make sense. The term comes from this quote from Dr. James Wilson to House, "Most doctors have the Messiah Complex… they want to save the world. You have the Rubik's Complex… you want to solve the puzzle."_


End file.
